Generally, a bridge is made for connecting two separate places and can support different kinds of vehicles. Specifically, in order to support heavy vehicles such as bus, train or truck, the bridge used to utilize heavy materials like cement. However, not only the manufacturing process is environment unfriendly, but the structural stability of the bridge also cannot fit every vehicle since the weight range of all vehicles is too wide.
In addition, traditional bridge is also required regular inspection and maintenance, causing, inconvenience for passers-by and even making cost be higher. Therefore, a need remains for a bridge structure to provide a safer, more environment friendly and more convenient bridge for every user.